1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing styrene-based polymers and a catalyst for use therein. More particularly, it is concerned with a process for efficiently producing styrene-based polymers having a stereostructure which has mainly syndiotactic configuration and a catalyst for use in said process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 187708/1987 that a two component catalyst comprising (A) a titanium compound and (B) a contact product of an organoaluminum compound and a condensing agent is used in polymerization of styrene or styrene derivatives.
Such two component catalysts, however, have disadvantages of being expensive and failing to exhibit sufficiently high activity.
For this reason, addition of an organoaluminum compound as the third component to the two component catalyst for the purpose of increasing catalyst activity has been proposed. However, no compounds capable of substantially increasing catalyst activity as the third component have been known.